


I Couldn't Hate [Love] You More

by luckytwink



Series: Naegirigami Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fukawa Toko Isn't Obsessed With Togami Byakuya, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Kissing, M/M, Minor Fukawa Toko/Naegi Komaru, Multi, Naegi Siblings, Platonic Fukawa Toko/Togami Byakuya, Polyamory, fake hating, the thh survivors are a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckytwink/pseuds/luckytwink
Summary: Dating other Future Foundation members is prohibited so Byakuya, Makoto, and Kyoko have to act like they hate each other. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Naegirigami Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	I Couldn't Hate [Love] You More

**Author's Note:**

> Like halfway through I realized I had no idea where I was taking this so here take it.

“Since Toko knows my brother,” Komaru started, “does that mean you know him too?”

“Of course,” Togami replied, adjusting his glasses, “I was a part of the Killing School Life with him and Fukawa.”

“And what’s your relationship with him like?” Komaru asked, staring out the jet window.

“Komaru, stop interrogating him,” Toko groaned.

“No, Fukawa, she’s fine,” Byakuya stated.

Makoto had promised Komaru that he’d be the one to pick her and Toko up from Towa City, but then low and behold, he’d been assigned extra work the week he was supposed to pick them up. Kyoko was busy as well and the only other person Makoto trusted enough to do it was Byakuya. And since Komaru had already met Byakuya before, Makoto thought it was for the best. The Togami heir really didn’t want to do it, he could barely stand to be around the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, but he could never say no to Makoto’s puppy dog eyes.

“So,” Komaru prompted, breaking the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy from his thoughts, “what are you and Makoto like?”

It was easy to hide the smile that was threatening to spread across Togami’s lips at the thought of the Ultimate Lucky Student. Hiding how he really felt always came easy to the

Togami heir. “I can’t stand him,” he lied.

* * *

“Byakuya, stop,” Makoto giggled, trying to pull away from the assault of kisses his face and neck were being subjected too.

“I don’t think you mean that,” Byakuya mumbled into the brunette’s hair.

“Yeah I don’t,” Naegi mumbled, pressing a kiss to Togami’s jawline.

Byakuya sighed in content, leaning his head back on the couch they were cuddling on.

“It’s going to be harder to hide now that my sister’s here,” Makoto mumbled.

“Hide what?”

Makoto rolled his eyes. “You know what.”

“It’s not like we can stop hiding it,” Togami sighed, eyes wandering back to the TV in front of them playing some old movie Makoto enjoyed in his childhood. “You know why we have to do this.”

“I know but,” Makoto whined, “I’m not as good at lying as you and Kiri are, and I’m even worse at lying to my sister. Komaru sees right through me.”

“Baby, just think of it like this,” Togami sighed, Makoto’s heart fluttering at the petname, “dating other Future Foundation employees is strictly prohibited, if the higher ups were to find out about us or you and Kyoko, we could be fired.”

“I know but,” Naegi sighed, “don’t you think pretending to hate each other is a little much?”

“It’s not like I was very nice to you or Kyoko at Hope’s Peak,” Byakuya explained. “It’d be strange if my attitude towards you suddenly changed.”

“I mean yeah, but-”

“There’s really no way to get around it, angel,” Byakuya hummed, twirling a strand of Makoto’s hair around between his thumb and forefinger.

“You’ve used two petnames in the span of five minutes, are you okay?”

Togami chuckled. “You’re rubbing off on me.”

* * *

“Hey Makoto!”

Makoto turned at the sound of his name to see Hina running towards him.

“Hey Hina,” he greeted. “What are you doing in this department?”

“I had to drop some files off at Byakuya, so I thought I’d stop by and say hi,” she replied.

Naegi thought for a moment before, “Okay, and what was your real reason?”

“I heard you guys had doughnuts in your breakroom,” Hina mumbled.

Makoto fought back a smile. “Knew it.”

“Come on, give me a break,” the Ultimate Swimming Pro whined. “For the food and resource distribution branch there’s hardly ever any food lying around.”

Makoto chuckled. “Alright, fair enough.”

“Excuse me.”

With a hard glare in Makoto’s direction, Kyoko squeezed her way between him and Hina towards the printers they were standing in front of. Makoto stared at the back of her head for a few seconds before remembering that their fake hatred was supposed to be mutual and rolling his eyes.

“What’s your guys’ deal?” Hina asked.

“Huh?” Makoto questioned.

“You guys were all buddy buddy at Hope’s Peak and now she’s glaring at you and you’re rolling your eyes at her,” Hina explained.

Makoto shrugged. “Things happen.”

“It doesn’t seem natural,” Hina muttered, more to herself than Makoto. “To go from being friends to that.”

“We’re not friends,” Makoto snapped, at least he thinks he snapped. He never was very good at being harsh. “We never were and we never will be.”

Hina narrowed her eyes at him. He was never very good at lying. The Ultimate Swimming Pro shrugged her shoulders after a while. “Okay, well I’ve got to get back to work. See you around, Makoto.”

“See you,” Makoto replied as Hina turned and walked away.

It was then that he noticed that Kirigiri was still at the printers. It shouldn’t have taken that long to print something. He shot a quick glance in her direction and they locked eyes. She glanced around them to make sure no one was looking before giving him a thumbs up.

* * *

“She totally knew I was lying,” Makoto muttered.

“Does it matter?” Kyoko asked, her voice muffled from burying her face in the back of Makoto’s shirt as she held him from behind.

“We’re supposed to pretend we hate each other,” Makoto mumbled.

“That was Byakuya’s idea,” the Ultimate Detective reasoned. “It’s okay if they know we don’t hate each other, they just can’t know we’re dating. And I personally think you did a good job, and Byakuya did too.”

“You told Byakuya?” Makoto sputtered, turning around to face her.

“Of course,” Kyoko replied, twirling her braid around, “I was proud of you, and so was he.”

“It doesn’t feel right,” Makoto mumbled. “You two are the best things that’s ever happened to me, and I love you two so much,” he paused, biting his lip. “I don’t like hiding.”

“Do you think we like this?” Kirigiri asked. “Makoto, I love you and there’s nothing I’d love more than to tell the world that. And we both know how possessive and territorial Byakuya is, I’m sure he’d love to yell to the world you’re his.”

“I know,” Makoto replied softly. “And I get why we have to do this, but I still hate it.”

Kyoko sighed, tugging off one of her gloves. She reached her hand over and intertwined her fingers when the hope boy’s. “Byakuya was thinking we should go on a date, like all three of us.”

Naegi’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

Kyoko smiled. “He knew you’d get excited.”

“What would we do?” Makoto asked.

Kirigiri shrugged. “He wouldn’t say, but I know he has an idea.”

Naegi rolled his eyes playfully. “That’s our Byakuya.”

Kyoko chuckled, playing with Makoto’s hand. “Sure is.”

* * *

“And then he called her disgusting, like can you believe that?”

“Sounds rough,” Makoto replied. His sister was ranting about something. Makoto wasn’t entirely sure what. He was switching between paying attention and spacing off. He was lucky Komaru didn’t notice.

Komaru groaned, as Makoto focused back on what she was saying. “Why does Byakuya have to be such an ass?”

Makoto tensed up at the insult. He hoped Komaru didn’t notice but of course she did.

“Hey what’s the deal with you and Byakuya anyway?”

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked.

“You know,” Komaru prompted, “you guys don’t exactly get along. He straight up told me he can’t stand you and I’ve seen you glare at him on more than one occasion.”

“Well,” Makoto started, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, “it’s complicated.”

“You’re also the same way with, uh,” Komaru paused, “what’s her name? Kirikiri?”

“Kirigiri,” Makoto corrected.

“Right, her,” Komaru said. “She’s always glaring at you. Wasn’t she also in the killing game at Hope’s Peak with you and Byakuya? You guys have shared trauma, wouldn’t you get along better with that?”

“Shared trauma doesn’t automatically mean we’d get along,” Makoto stated.

“It still doesn’t make sense,” Komaru exasperated. “I mean why would you send Byakuya to pick me and Toko up from Towa City if you didn’t like him? Obviously he didn’t come because he likes Toko.”

“They wanted to send the division head since I was unavailable but Kiri was also busy so they sent Byakuya since he’s second in command in our division,” Makoto lied.

“Kiri?”

“Huh?”

“Her name is Kirigiri,” Komaru stated. “If you hate her so much, then why do you have a nickname for her?”

Makoto’s eyes widened. _Shit_ , he thought.

“Something’s going on with you three and I know it,” Komaru said. “You’ve always been bad at lying, big brother.”

Makoto sighed. “You can’t tell anyone.”

“How about this?” Komaru suggested. “I’ll tell you a secret if you tell me yours.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Komaru held her pinky out.

Makoto smiled, intertwining his pinky with hers.

“Now tell me,” Komaru said.

He sighed again. “Dating other Future Foundation employees is strictly against the rules.”

“I knew it!” Komaru asked. “Wait, which one are you dating?”

Makoto stayed silent.

Komaru’s eyes widened. “You’re cheating?!”

“No,” Makoto exclaimed, “not at all. I would never.”

“Then what is it?”

“It’s an open relationship,” Makoto sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m dating both of them and they’re both aware and okay with it. They’re even best friends outside of me.”

“They also act like they hate each other,” Komaru stated. “Are they also dating each other?”

“No,” Makoto replied. “That’s just the way they are.”

“So that’s why you act like you hate each other because you’re dating and that’s not allowed,” Komaru thought out loud. “Isn’t acting like you hate each other a little much?”

“Byakuya’s idea,” Makoto explained. “He wanted to make things more ‘interesting’.” The lucky student used air quotes at the word “interesting”. “Everything’s a game to him.”

Komaru stayed silent for a few moments. “I guess it’s my turn to share a secret now?”

“You promised.”

Komaru sighed. “Toko and I are kind of a thing.”

Makoto scoffed. “Oh yeah that’s obvious.”

“What?!”

“I assumed something had to have happened since her sexual harassment towards Byakuya has died down since she got back and you’re the only thing that’s really changed in her life between when she left and when she got back,” Makoto explained.

Komaru smiled at him. “Those class trials really did something to you, didn’t they?”

“You mean besides the trust issues and trauma?” Makoto joked. Komaru chuckled. “Kiri’s a detective and she kind of rubs off on me,” the Ultimate Hope added.

“Are you ever going to stop hiding it?” Komaru asked. “That you’re dating them?”

Makoto shrugged. “I’ll probably break one day. I’m not exactly good at lying.”

Komaru scoffed. “Yeah you’re not.”

“Hey,” Makoto replied.

Komaru shrugged. “I think you should come out and say it eventually.”

“Really?”

“I mean yeah, you’re the Ultimate Hope,” Komaru reasoned. “What are they going to do?”

“I can still get fired,” Makoto replied. “Do you have any idea what they wanted to do to me when I protected the Remnants of Despair?”

“Oh yeah, you picked one up from Towa City right?”

“Yeah Nagito.”

“Fluffy white hair? Chain around his neck?” Komaru asked.

“Yeah.”

Komaru scoffed. “God, that guy was a jerk.”

Makoto chuckled. “Yeah, he’s something.”

* * *

Byakuya had taken both of them to the local coffee shop for the afternoon. It was where he and Makoto’s first date had been and since it’d been almost a year since then, he thought it was fitting.

“Your guys’ first anniversary is coming up soon, isn’t it?” Kyoko asked, playing with the cup of coffee in her hands.

“Yeah actually,” Makoto replied, smiling. “Did you remember?” he asked Byakuya.

Byakuya just smirked. “Why do you think I brought you here?”

It took Makoto a few seconds before realization hit him. He gasped, looking around the coffee shop. “You didn’t.”

“Oh I assure you,” Byakuya took a sip of his coffee, “I did.”

“Byakuya.”

“Did you really think I’d forget?” Togami tsked.

“No, I guess not,” Makoto mumbled, smiling.

“Hey, look who it is.” All three of them collectively tensed up at the sound of his voice.

“What are you guys doing here?” Hina asked as her and Hiro approached the table.

“Yeah, you guys act all annoyed towards each other in the workplace but now you’re all smiley sitting together,” Hiro stated.

Kyoko and Byakuya easily wiped away their faces of enjoyment from before and created annoyed expressions. Makoto would never understand how they did it so well.

“We’re purely here on business,” Kyoko explained.

“Yes,” Byakuya agreed with a fake annoyed sigh, adjusting his glasses. “We were assigned some work together and we’re here discussing it.”

Makoto nodded nervously. “Yeah, just work stuff.”

“Well okay,” Hiro replied as Hina eyed Makoto suspiciously. Hiro was always the gullible one of the group. They once had to convince him Kyoko wasn’t dead while she was standing in the room.

“I guess we’ll leave you guys to it then,” Hina started. “We should do something together someday though. All six of us from Hope’s Peak?”

“Sounds fun actually.” Makoto perked up at the idea.

“Doesn’t seem so bad,” Kyoko added.

Byakuya sighed again. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”

“Great,” Hina exclaimed. “Well see you guys around.”

“See you,” Makoto mumbled as her and Hiro walked away.

Byakuya was the first to break the silence. “You’re really not good at this.”

“Byakuya,” Kyoko scolded.

“He’s right,” Makoto muttered. “You guys know how much I hate doing this.”

Togami felt a tug at his cold heart as he watched the sad expression on Naegi’s face. He glanced towards the rest of the coffee shop to make sure no one was watching before reaching his hand over and grasping Makoto’s.

“We’ll tell them one day,” he promised.

“Yeah of course,” Kyoko added. “Right now we’re the only three who know about us so letting a few more people in wouldn’t hurt.”

“Yeah about that.”

“Makoto, what did you do?” Byakuya asked.

“I um,” Makoto stuttered, playing with his hoodie sleeves, “might’ve told my sister about us.”

“Oh thank god,” Kyoko said, letting out a sigh of relief.

“You had us worried,” Togami stated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Wait what?”

“We expected you to tell Komaru,” Kyoko explained.

“What?” Makoto exclaimed.

“You’re very easy to see through, Makoto,” Byakuya stated.

Makoto sighed. “So I’ve been told,” he muttered, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

* * *

You’d think for the Ultimate Hope, Makoto would be more dedicated to his work. But it was hard to focus when the only things on his mind were a pretty blond boy with glasses and a pretty detective with braids in her hair.

He was supposed to be working on another hope speech. He was being sent out to a rundown city sometime in the next week to give one of his trademark hope speeches to a group of people who would probably rather rip his throat out. No matter how much he said he didn’t need to, the Future Foundation insisted he write the speech beforehand. He was never good at writing, he was better at just thinking of things on the spot.

So instead of working, he was looking at pictures of his partners. Whether they were pictures he’d taken with them, pictures he’d taken of them, or official pictures he stole from the Future Foundation, he had them all. And his favorite pastime was looking at them.

“Hey Makoto.”

Makoto resisted the urge to throw his phone out the window and settled for slamming it face down on his desk instead. “Hey Hiro.”

“You look stressed,” Hiro noted. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Makoto replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “Just tired is all.”

Hiro nodded. “You should ask Kyoko to give you some time off,” he suggested. “I know you two aren’t on good terms but it’s worth a shot.”

“I think I’ll be fine,” Makoto replied, trying to fake some annoyance at the idea of Kyoko and failing miserably.

Hiro shot him a questioning glance before shrugging.

“Naegi, come here.”

Makoto tensed up at the sound of his voice. Man Byakuya was good at the whole fake hating thing. It was hard to convince himself that it was fake sometimes.

“Oh boy,” Hiro muttered. “Good luck, buddy.”

“Thanks,” Makoto mumbled, standing up and heading towards where Togami was standing by the door.

“Yes?” he asked once he reached him.

“Come with me,” Togami replied. “Your assistance is unfortunately needed.”

Makoto rolled his eyes slightly before following Byakuya out of the cubicles and down the hall to his office. Even though he was the Ultimate Hope he still didn’t get his own office.

They reached Togami’s office and he opened the door, leading Makoto inside.

“What is it?” Makoto asked as Byakuya closed the door.

“Well I have some downtime so I thought I’d come check on you and you looked unbelievably bored so like the hero I am, I rescued you,” Togami explained.

“That’s it?” Makoto questioned.

“That’s it.”

“No work?”

“Do you not want to spend time with me?” Togami questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Byakuya Togami, using office hours to spend time with his boyfriend?” Makoto mock gasped, standing up on his tippy toes to wrap his arms about Byakuya’s shoulders. “Who are you?”

Togami chuckled, his hands subconsciously going to Makoto’s hips. “You’re rubbing off on me.”

“I seem to do that a lot recently,” Makoto replied before trailing off. He bit his lip slightly as he got lost in thought.

“Angel, what’s wrong?” Byakuya asked, putting his hand underneath Makoto’s chin and tilting his head up.

Makoto stayed silent for a few seconds before softly asking, “You don’t actually hate me right?”

Byakuya furrowed his brows. “What would make you think that?”

Makoto bit his lip, glancing at anything but Togami’s face. “You’re really good at this.”

“Makoto,” Byakuya said softly, his hand moving to cup his cheek, “I love you. I can’t remember a time when I genuinely hated you, even back at Hope’s Peak.”

Makoto’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Really,” Togami confirmed. “I didn’t actually hate anybody there, well besides Fukawa.”

Makoto snorted at that.

“What’s up with her by the way?”

“Huh?”

“Fukawa,” Togami repeated. “She’s been harassing me a lot less than usual.”

“Oh, she’s dating my sister,” Makoto replied, “but I promised Komaru I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“Well she knows about my relationship, it’s only fair I know about hers,” Togami reasoned, adjusting his glasses, “but Fukawa? Really? I never saw her as the type to like girls.”

“I never saw you as the type to like boys,” Makoto stated. “Besides, she probably only liked you because you’re the definition of the perfect man, she is a romance author.”

“I’m the definition of the perfect man, huh?”

Makoto scoffed. “Shut up.”

“No, please,” Byakuya started, pulling away from Makoto and leaning against the edge of his desk, “share with the class why you feel that way.”

“Your ego’s big enough,” Makoto muttered, messing with his tie. He groaned when Togami didn’t say anything. “Fine.”

Byakuya smiled at his victory before gesturing for Makoto to continue.

Makoto rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “You’re tall for starters, blond, bonus points for the blue eyes, rich,” he listed off the reasons as he stepped closer to the Affluent Prodigy, putting his hands on either side of where he was leaning against the desk, “not to mention, you’re gorgeous.”

Byakuya scoffed. “I thought you were going to tell me something I didn’t know.”

“Oh my god,” Makoto muttered, trying to step back before Togami grabbed him by the fabric of his suit.

“Sorry,” he chuckled.

“You’re apologizing?” Makoto asked in mock surprise. “And here I thought you weren’t changing.”

“You’re the worst,” Togami mumbled, leaning closer to him.

“You love me though,” Naegi replied, also leaning in until their lips were brushing up against each other.

And of course, right before they were about to fully press their lips together, there was a knock at Togami’s door.

Byakuya quickly pushed Makoto away from him, standing up and making his way to the other side of his desk. “Come in.”

A Future Foundation member who Makoto couldn’t remember the name of entered the room, glancing between him and Byakuya. “What’s Naegi doing here?”

“We were just discussing giving Naegi here some time off after his trip next week,” Togami lied. “Kirigiri was unavailable so he came to me.”

The Future Foundation member nodded.

_That was close_ , Makoto thought.

* * *

He was brought back to earth by the sound of a styrofoam cup hitting his desk. He wasn’t sure how long he was spacing out for. He looked up to a gloved hand placing a cup of hot chocolate on his desk.

“Kyoko?” he questioned, glancing up at her.

She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she sat down on his desk. “I brought you a drink.”

“But there’s people around,” Makoto stated, gesturing to the rest of the room. He could already see some of them whispering among each other.

“Who cares about them?” Kyoko asked, shrugging.

Makoto narrowed his eyes at her before picking up the cup of hot chocolate.

“How was your trip?”

“You’re the division head, you already know.” Makoto took a sip of his drink. Kyoko glanced at him before he sighed. “Well they didn’t gouge my eyes out like they wanted to so I’d say it was a success.”

“What happened to your blind optimism?” Kyoko questioned.

“Well you’re being nice to me at work so I’m not exactly sure how I’m supposed to act right now,” Makoto muttered.

Kirigiri sighed. “Byakuya and I did some talking and we both decided that we don’t like seeing how much this bothers you, so we’re done.”

Makoto choked on his hot chocolate. “Done with what?”

“We’re not breaking up, calm down,” Kyoko reassured. “Done acting like we hate each other, or at least we are, Byakuya’s not because he’s like that with everyone but he said he’ll tone it down. Hina mentioned that it was weird that I risked my life to get you out of that trash chute but now I can’t stand you and I think about it a lot.”

“That would be weird,” Makoto mumbled. “Do you ever think we should let Hina and Hiro in on it? I mean they survived the killing game too, and I’m sure Komaru already told Toko.”

“I thought she promised not to tell anyone?”

“Yeah, well I promised not to tell anyone about her and Toko yet I still told you and Byakuya.” Makoto took a sip of hot chocolate. “Plus it was probably another attempt to get her to leave Byakuya alone since there’s no way that doesn’t bother her.”

Kyoko chuckled. “Yeah.” She sighed. “Well I should probably get back to work, but I’ll see you tonight.” She glanced around to make sure no one was watching before pressing a kiss to Makoto’s cheek.

Naegi smiled as she walked away, reaching his hand up and letting his fingers linger where Kirigiri’s lips had once been. Yeah he could get used to this.

* * *

Byakuya turned his phone over as it vibrated again before going back to the report he was currently working on, ignoring the blush burning on his cheeks at the knowledge that it was just Makoto texting him more heart emojis. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to having a boyfriend as affectionate as Makoto was.

“You know, I always hated the idea of ending up at a desk job.”

“Knock next time, Fukawa,” Byakuya stated, shooting a glare at the writing prodigy standing at his now closed door.

“What, scared I’ll walk in on you bending Makoto over your desk?” Toko asked. “And you can call me by my first name.”

Byakuya rolled his eyes, his cheeks getting redder. “What are you doing here?”

“Hina asked me to drop this off,” Toko answered, dropping a file on Togami’s desk.

“Great,” he muttered. “More work.”

“Like I said, ending up at a desk job was my worst nightmare.” Toko leaned against Togami’s desk. “You not letting me become an official branch member was like a blessing in disguise.”

“It wasn’t entirely me, you know,” Togami replied, flipping through the file Toko brought. “Genocide Jack was a concern for a lot of people.”

Toko shrugged. “I wanted to say sorry.” Byakuya glanced up at her, raising an eyebrow. She looked over her shoulder at him. “For the things I did back at Hope’s Peak, and even after. I’ve been wanting to say it for awhile.”

“I wasn’t an angel either,” Byakuya stated, glancing back down at the file.

“I still sexually harassed you.”

“And I verbally abused you, like I said I wasn’t an angel either.” He glanced back up when Toko stayed silent. “I appreciate the apology though, and I’m sorry too.”

Toko smiled slightly. “Do you think we could ever be friends?”

Byakuya shrugged, going back to reading the file. “There’s a possibility, Toko.” He didn’t look back up at her, but he could tell she had a big grin on her face.

They sat in silence for a few moments before, “Did you know the former second and fifth division heads were dating?”

“What?” He glanced back up at her.

“Kyosuke Munakata and Chisa Yukizome, I think,” Toko said. “Yukizome died in the killing game at HQ that Makoto, Kyoko, and Hina were in, but before that they were dating.”

“And that concerns me how?” Togami asked.

“Well, two Future Foundation members were dating,” Toko explained nonchalantly. “Don’t you think that’s interesting?”

It took longer than Togami would like to admit for him to figure out what she meant. “And people were okay with that?”

“It never actually says that Future Foundation employees aren’t allowed to date,” Toko stated. “Just thought you’d like to know.” She gave him a wink before turning and leaving his office.

* * *

While the time off was nice, he was bored. Working at the Future Foundation was really the only way to keep himself occupied most of the time. Kyoko of course, was aware of that. Makoto assumed that was why she’d texted him asking him to bring her lunch.

“Come in,” she called when he knocked on her door.

“I brought you a coffee too,” Makoto stated, stepping into her office and closing the door behind him.

“Thank you, baby,” Kyoko replied, taking the cup of coffee and box of lunch from him.

_These two and their petnames_ , Makoto thought.

“What are you working on?” he asked, sitting down on her desk.

“That report on your trip,” Kyoko explained, taking a sip of coffee. “I’ve been putting it off.”

“I’m sorry.” Makoto frowned. “I wish life was more exciting.”

“Life is plenty exciting,” Kyoko scoffed. “Surviving two killing games and witnessing a third not exciting enough for you?”

“You know what I meant,” Makoto chuckled.

“How’s your break?” Kirigiri asked.

“Boring,” he replied, flipping around on her desk so he was facing her. “Suddenly, I can’t remember what I did to keep myself occupied before the Tragedy.”

“You also had school then,” Kyoko pointed out. “Not to mention all of your friends are also your coworkers now.”

“My sister,” Makoto thought out loud. “I’m sure the last thing she wants right now is her big brother hanging around her though.”

“You’d be surprised,” Kyoko mused.

Makoto hummed in response, glancing at her. All coherent thoughts left his head as his eyes locked on her. He was reminded of just how beautiful she was. Without thinking, he reached his hand out and cupped her cheek.

“Makoto?” Kyoko asked, waving her hand in front of his face. “Makoto?” She snapped her fingers, bringing him back to reality.

He blinked a bit before looking back up at her, blushing a bit. “Sorry.”

She smiled a bit, placing her hand on the back of his that was still on her cheek. She pretended she didn’t realize Makoto was closer to her than he originally was.

“Sorry,” he repeated, before pressing their lips together.

Kyoko smiled against his lips before kissing back and Makoto silently cursed at himself for being so predictable. But their special moment had to come to an end.

“Kirigi-”

They were cut off by Kyoko’s office door swinging open and a Future Foundation member from the sixth division entering. She froze at the sight of Makoto and Kyoko kissing.

They were all at a loss for words. _This is it_ , Makoto thought. _This is the end._

Kyoko cleared her throat, standing up from her chair and locking eyes with the Future Foundation member. “Maam, I just want to apologize-”

She was cut off by the soft laughter coming from the Future Foundation member. “You thought we didn’t know?”

“Huh?” Makoto asked, standing up from Kyoko’s desk.

Kirigiri furrowed her brows. “I’m afraid I’m confused.”

“We all already know you two are a thing,” the Future Foundation member explained before gesturing to Makoto, “and we know about him and Togami. You three were very bad at hiding it.”

“All three of us?” Naegi questioned.

“Of course,” she replied. “We all know who you spend your nights with and why, Naegi. And that whole hating each other thing was so clearly fake”

“Oh,” Makoto muttered, his cheeks burning red.

“Anyway, I was coming here to give you this,” the Future Foundation member stated, grabbing a file from under her arm and handing it to Kyoko.

“Wait, you’re not going to like, get us fired?” Makoto asked.

“Why would I?” she laughed slightly. “You know, against popular belief dating other Future Foundation members isn’t against the rules.”

“What?!”

“Yeah,” she confirmed, “my girlfriend is in the third division.”

Makoto couldn’t even begin to describe the amount of excitement that flowed through him. He didn’t have to hide anymore, he didn’t have to be mean to his partners to get rid of any suspicion anymore. And no matter how much Kyoko tried to hide it, Makoto could see that she was excited too.

* * *

Recently the Future Foundation had managed to plant cherry blossoms in their indoor courtyard. Makoto did wish it could be outside, but with threat of attack he understood why the main buildings had to be entirely inside.

He’d started spending lunch at the courtyard. He was alone most the time since recently his lunch break never lined up with anyone else’s. It wasn’t all that bad. Sometimes alone time was nice.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

Other times it was nice to have some company.

“The trees are pretty,” Makoto stated.

“They are indeed,” Byakuya replied, taking a seat next to Makoto on the bench he was sitting on. He reached his hand over and grabbed the lucky student’s, bringing it to his lips and kissing his knuckles.

Makoto bit his lip to suppress his smile, but he knew it wasn’t working. “It’s nice we can do this.”

Byakuya just hummed in response, running his thumb along the back of Makoto’s hand.

“You’re eating lunch together without me? Rude.”

Makoto chuckled as Kyoko sat down next to him. “The trees look nice.”

“Cherry blossoms,” Byakuya mused.

“Did you know Sakura means cherry blossom?”

All three of them collectivity jumped at the sound of her voice.

“Sorry, did we ruin a moment?” Hiro chuckled as him and Hina leaned against the back of the bench.

“No, you’re fine,” Makoto chuckled.

“A warning would’ve been nice,” Togami muttered, adjusting his glasses.

“It’s to see you three finally acting normal,” Hina stated. “I mean, since we all knew you were a thing.”

“Were we that obvious?” Naegi asked.

“Oh yeah,” Hiro replied. “Even I wasn’t dumb enough to not notice it.”

“Yeah, that’s saying a lot,” another voice snapped.

“Hey!” Hiro yelled.

“Toko, be nice.”

“You two are here too?” Togami sighed.

“Don’t act so disappointed,” Toko huffed.

Komaru sighed. “We can go if it’s a bad time.”

“No, you’re fine,” Makoto rushed out. “I like being here with all of you anyway.”

“I suppose it’s not so bad,” Byakuya sighed, cracking a smile.

Kyoko chuckled into her gloved hand. “We’ve really come a long way, haven’t we?”

“Sure have,” Hina replied.

“I’m glad we’re all friends,” Komaru added, as her and Toko sat down on the ground in front of the bench. “I hope you don’t mind your little sister being in your friend group, Makoto.”

Makoto grinned. “Of course not.”

“So,” Byakuya started, glancing back at Hina, “Sakura means cherry blossoms?”

He had to have already known that. There was no way he didn’t, but he was probably just trying to start conversation. _Huh, Byakuya Togami trying to start a conversation with people he once despised_ , Makoto thought. _He really is changing._

Makoto couldn’t help but look around at the people he was surrounded by. Toko Fukawa, his sister Komaru Naegi, Aoi Asahina, Yasuhiro Hagakure, and of course Kyoko Kirigiri and Byakuya Togami. All of these people who he’d been through so much with, and now he was working with them to help the world.  
It was then that Makoto knew for sure, he was truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always include coffee in all of my Naegirigami fics?? I don't even like coffee


End file.
